Narusaku Sentimientos Verdaderos
by mrcocomanx
Summary: Después de la guerra Naruto cumple la mayoría de sus sueños o esta a punto de cumplirlos, pero no el mas importante de todos.
1. Cap 1 Imposible olvidarme de ella

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino a un amigo mío que me pidió que la publicara aquí, el nombre del autor es Fabian Mitos Hidalgo**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

 **Atentamente**

* * *

Capítulo 1 (Imposible olvidarme de ella) 

Toda nuestra historia comienza en la villa de Konoha una de las villas más temidas del mundo. Pero ahora de que la guerra termino todo el mundo vivía en paz, las 5 naciones ninja se unieron en la alianza y decidieron permanecer esta alianza para toda la vida. En la aldea de Konoha, había un ninja que logro esta alianza que perdura para toda la vida el ninja que antes era odiado por toda la villa, pero ahora todas la villas del mundo lo respetaban y algunos podían asegurar de que el sería el más fuerte de la villa de Konoha su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Yondaime Hokage y de la antigua líder del clan Uzumaki. Después de la guerra el joven ninja logro cambiar al joven y ultimo Uchiha de que la venganza no era el buen camino. Regreso a la aldea un tiempo pero el después decidió salir en busca de conocer el mundo. También la alumna de la quinta Hokage fue conocida como una de las mejores ninja médico del mundo por curar a toda la alianza después de la gran Tsunade Senju. La joven médico además de ser la gran ninja medico después de su maestra la quinta Hokage, después de la guerra le dieron el título de jefa del hospital. Pero después de toda guerra los problemas para nuestro joven héroe seguían, podría ver paz en el mundo y no habría ninguna amenaza peligrosa. Pero el joven sufría algo más peor que todas las amenazas del mundo el de su corazón.

El joven estaba en la montaña de los Hokages sentado, arriba de la cabeza del 4to Hokage, el chico estaba pensando en los problemas de su corazón que lo llevaban atormentando por más de 12 años.

-mocoso será mejor que te olvides de ella, esto ya te esta por matar algún día-dijo el gran zorro de las nueves colas en su interior. El joven rubio miro a su gran compañero de su interior. Después de la guerra el joven hizo una buena amistad con Kurama que era el verdadero nombre del Kyubi.

-no me interesa lo que digas Kurama, no te metas en estos problemas míos-dijo el joven rubio.

-chico no es por meterte, pero llevas con esto por más de 12 años de que sufres por esa pelirrosa, yo te estoy diciendo porque algún día esto te puede matar si sigues así-dijo el gran zorro legendario. El joven rubio miro a su amigo y declaro.

-no me importa si muero, por este sentimiento-dijo nuestro héroe. El gran zorro solo gruño y lo miro de vuelta.

-chico será mejor que te olvides de ella, trata de hacer tu vida con otra mujer-dijo Kurama.

-que hacer mi vida con otra persona?¡?-dijo el joven rubio mirando a su amigo con una mirada seria.

-si Naruto, tú ya sabes que después de esta guerra muchas chicas están enamoradas de voz, con tan solo notarlo el siguiente día que volvimos de la guerra-dijo el gran zorro, recordando ese día después de que volvieron, de cómo muchas chicas le pedían a su contenedor que saliera con alguna de ellas, pero el como siempre después de que él se convirtió en el héroe de salvar a la aldea de pain, les decía que no podía salir con ellas. Su joven amigo solo lo miraba con una cara de odio, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, de que se olvidara de un día para otro el gran amor que sentía por Sakura Haruno su gran amor de la infancia.

-nunca me voy a olvidar de ella entiendo de una MALDITA VEZ KURAMA, es imposible olvidarme de ella…. Crees que no lo intente, la intente olvidar en el viaje que hice con Ero-sennin… pero cuando volví y la vi de vuelta todos mis sentimientos se hicieron muchos más fuertes que antes-dijo el joven con una mirada de furia.

Flash Back…

Naruto estaba volviendo de su viaje con Jiraiya, su joven amiga estaba delante de ellos con la Hokage, cuando el joven la vio y como había cambiado desde la última que le vio, que fueron casi 4 años que no la ve su corazón se aceleraba a 1000 por hora no podía creer de cómo había cambiado tanto su amiga, antes nomas le parecía la más bella del mundo pero ahora se veía mucho más guapa. Su joven amiga se acercó corriendo a su amigo y le dio un abrazo. El joven rubio se puso rojo como tomate y tratando de no agarrarla y besarla hay mismo, hizo el gran esfuerzo inhumano para aguantarse sus sentimientos.

Fin del FLASH BACK…

-ese día cuando la vi de vuelta, no podía creer lo muy hermosa que se había vuelto-dijo el joven rubio.

-si lo se chico, yo también estuve viendo eso y créeme que ella había cambiado mucho después de que tú te fuiste y lo viste como se había vuelto mucho más fuerte-dijo el gran zorro recordando también ese día que su joven contenedor se encontró con el gran amor de la vida de su contenedor.

-créeme que lo he hecho todo para olvidarla pero me es imposible….-dijo el joven rubio- yo siempre la amare, aunque ella elija a mi mejor amigo para hacer una vida con él, pero si eso le hace feliz la respetare, aunque a mí me rompa el corazón en mil pedazos, yo siempre la amare, si no vivo junto ella, no viviré con nadie más en esta vida tan miserable que es, de que lo obtuve todo lo que me propuse en mi niñez, el respeto de todas los aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha, pero lo que jamás creo que voy a obtener es el amor de mi vida-dijo el joven rubio con una mirada triste. El gran zorro solo miraba a su contenedor también muy triste, porque también le recordaba a él cuándo era más joven. 

Fin del capítulo.


	2. Cap 2 Aclarando sentimientos y un miedo

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino a un amigo mío que me pidió que la publicara aquí, el nombre del autor es Fabian Mitos Hidalgo**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 (Aclarando sentimientos y un miedo)

* * *

Sakura Haruno la joven kunoichi de pelos rosado, estaba con su amiga de la infancia Ino Yamanaka, estaba hablando sobre algunas cosas y sobre la partida de Sasuke Uchiha, pero después de que ella recordara algo sobre la guerra que paso sus pensamientos se volvieron de vuelta al rubio y se seguía preguntando desde hace unos meses de que volvió su compañero de que sentía por él. Pero todos sus pensamientos que podían decirse que eran felices, pero no duro mucho la felicidad, porque la joven se acordaba de como lo había tratado a su joven compañero de equipo, y ahora se arrepentía de todos esos hechos de como lo había tratado. Pero también supo que una de sus amigas Hinata Hyuga sentía algo por su amigo, solo con recordarlo de que podía vivir feliz alado de Hinata le provocaban unos celos terrible. Pero se contuvo y despejo todos esos pensamientos y solo trato de seguir hablando con su amiga de sobre cosas del hospital, no tenía que hablar con su joven amiga sobre problemas de ella.

-Sakura que te está pasando?-dijo Ino preocupada. Sakura se alteró, parece que se dio cuenta de que su amiga la estaba hablando y seguía en sus pensamientos.

-no me pasa nada Ino-dijo la joven de pelos rosados, para que ella no se molestara o preocupara, solo está pensando en otras cosas. Pero Ino en vez de decir algo solo la mira con una ceja alzada.

-en quien estabas pensando frentona-pregunto Ino picara. Sakura se asustó en la pregunta, no quería contestarle de que pensaba en su amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

-no pensaba en nadie Ino, de verdad que no pensaba en nadie-dijo Sakura.

-no te creo nada desde varios minutos que te estaba hablando y no me contestabas nada, seguro estabas pensando en Naruto o no-dijo Ino con una sonrisa de que su amiga le confirmara. Sakura en cambio cuando escucho el nombre de Naruto que ella estaba pensando en él se sonrojo, porque era verdad que estaba pensando en él.

-no como crees Ino-dijo Sakura mintiendo para que su amiga no notara que decía la verdad.

-claro, claro y porque te sonrojaste por cuando lo mencione-dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojo a un mas como era que su amiga siempre adivinaba en quien estaba pensando.

-si, en realidad en quien estaba pensando en el sobre algunas cosas-dijo Sakura.

-sobre tus sentimientos verdad, te estabas preguntando qué es lo que sentías por el o me equivoco-dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Sakura se sorprendió de como su amiga de vuelta había pegado en el blanco, como es que sabía de qué ella estaba tratando de aclarar cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el rubio.

-si en verdad estaba pensando en sobre que sentimientos tenía sobre el-dijo Sakura.

-bueno sobre eso solo te puedo dar un consejo, será mejor que empieces a pensar bien las cosas que pasaste con él, hay quizás puedes encontrar la respuesta sobre tus sentimientos que sentís por el rubio-dijo Ino, después de decir eso se dio media vuelta para irse a su florería para atender a los clientes. Sakura en cambio solo se dirigió sin rumbo a cualquier lugar para empezar a aclarar sobre lo que le dijo su amiga. En eso mientras pasaba el tiempo empezó a recordad todos los momentos que había pasado con el rubio, lo más extraño de todos esos momentos para Sakura es que todos eran buenos. Naruto jamás le había dicho que era una inútil y la hacía sentir menos en el equipo, era todo lo contrario el rubio se preocupaba por ella y le salvaba varias veces en la que casi muere el rubio por sus errores.

-porque no me di cuenta de estos momentos antes con Naruto-pensó la pelirrosa.

-es que tú estabas cegada por tu amor infantil-dijo la inner de Sakura.

-creí que te había olvidado de ti-dijo Sakura sarcástica.

-no te puedes olvidar de una parte tuya jamás-dijo la inner de Sakura orgullosa.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, nunca pensé en otra persona que no sea Sasuke-dijo Sakura. A la inner le sorprendió por que no lo había llamado por el "Kun".

-y que paso con el "Kun"-dijo la Inner sorprendida.

-nunca más le voy a llamar así, a una persona que siempre me maltrato y me humillo-dijo Sakura.

-veo que has madurado un poco y me sorprende en verdad. Pero te pregunto una cosa quien hizo lo contrario a eso-dijo la Inner.

-el que ha hecho lo contrario siempre fue Naruto, pero yo tan ciega jamás me di cuenta hasta ahora-dijo Sakura triste.

-si siempre fuiste tonta en notar a otras personas en tu alrededor, pero me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta antes, de que ese tonto rubio se nos valla de las manos-dijo la Inner.

-tienes razón, pero tengo miedo a confesarme de vuelta y que él me rechace de vuelta como en el país del hierro, esa vez yo lo intente de detener para que no se valla en busca de Sasuke y se sacrifica-dijo Sakura triste.

-lo se ese fue tu peor error de tu vida, tu pensaste que Naruto seguía siendo el más tonto del mundo, pero ese día nos mostró todo lo contrario, que era bien listo en pensar sobre las cosas de sentimientos que te descubrió a la perfección tu plan-dijo la inner de Sakura recordando ese momento.

-por eso tengo miedo a confesarme de vuelta y que me tome que estoy jugando de vuelta y creo que me odia-dijo Sakura triste.

-no creo que te odie, porque después de eso te salva de una muerte que si él no llegaba, Sasuke te iba a matar y ahora no estaríamos vivas-dijo la Inner recordando ese mal momento con Sasuke que casi la mata.

-si lo sé, pero que hago como le demuestro que lo amo en verdad-dijo Sakura triste.

-no lo sé en verdad, supuestamente nosotras éramos las más lista de la clase, pero esto en amor no andamos para nada bien en verdad-dijo la Inner de Sakura triste porque no se le ocurría ningún plan para su confesión.

Continuara.


	3. Cap 3 Mi sueño es otro

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino a un amigo mío que me pidió que la publicara aquí, el nombre del autor es Fabian Mitos Hidalgo**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **..**

Capítulo 3 (Mi sueño es otro)

..

* * *

...

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, era una tarde en Konoha que estaba a punto de oscurecer, Naruto estaba con un semblante de tristeza absoluta. Los aldeanos de Konoha le veían con una cara de extrañados, el joven rubio nunca fue así siempre era un chico alegre, pero ahora parecía que no tenía más ganas ni si quiera de vivir en este mundo que gracias a él y por lo que había hecho lograron la paz. Naruto estaba fundido en sus pensamientos que no eran nada más que la pelirrosa. Sakura también estaba caminando por esa dirección hacia que cuando vio al rubio le extraño de su mirada que estaba muy triste.

-Naruto te pasa algo?-pregunto la joven Kunoichi de pelos rosados.

Naruto cuando la vio solo hizo un movimiento que los aldeanos le extrañaron mucho. Naruto lo que hizo fue moverse a un más rápido que Sakura no lo pudo ver. Sakura le extraño de lo que había hecho el rubio, hacía que volteo y vio que el rubio se alejaba de ella sin contestar nada, a Sakura esto le cayó como un agua fría, veía como su corazón se encogía cada vez que el rubio se alejaba y parecía que su corazón se iba a romper por completo cada vez que el rubio ni si quiera le dirigiera la palabra temía lo peor y ahora solo quería hablar con él o tomar el valor para decirle lo que siente por el rubio y tratar de que le crea para que ella pueda vivir junto a él el resto de su vida para siempre, que era lo que la Kunoichi joven anhelaba en esta vida tubo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre los sentimientos que sentía sobre el rubio y llego a una conclusión sí que lo veía con otra mujer le iba a romper el corazón en mil pedazos y no tendría ni ganas de vivir. En cambió con Naruto cuando la vio no quería ni parar a saludarla, si la saludaba su corazón no iba a resistir probar esos carnosos labios y tenía que ir a pensar bien si debía confesarse o no.

Así que la joven Kunoichi solo camina a dirección a su casa, con el corazón roto, que con la reacción del rubio le dolió tanto, nunca se imaginaba que la reacción de él le iba a afectar demasiado, porque ya habría sufrido reacciones así con Sasuke, pero verlo en el rubio fue como romper su corazón completamente, llego a su casa saludo a sus padres se fue a la mesa para cenar porque ya era de noche, cuando termino de cenar y no mostrar que le dolía su corazón con sus padres, se fue a su habitación apenas llego se puso ropa más cómoda para dormir y se tiro a la cama llorando, por lo que hizo Naruto hoy apenas cuando se vieron. Tenía su cabeza pegada en la almohada, maldiciéndose interiormente de cómo le había tratado al rubio en toda su vida, el rubio siempre demostraba con ella que lo soportaba todo insultos y demás, pero ella con sola recibir una reacción del rubio fue como destruirle a ella misma en el interior. Hizo su mayor trabajo para contener esas lágrimas y dormir pero no podía contenerlas pero lo intentaba y no podía contenerlas lo que hizo el rubio con ella fue como clavarle mil shurikens en su corazón. Sakura hizo el mayor esfuerzo y se incorporó a una mesa que estaba cerca de su cama hay vio la antigua foto del equipo 7, agarro la foto y sus lágrimas caían sobre la foto recordando de cómo le había tratado cuando estaba Sasuke, así que empezó a acariciar con la yemas de los dedos la joven figura de su amado y recordando de lo joven y apuesto que era cuando era más chico.

-Porque no me di cuenta de estos sentimientos antes por ti Naruto...-sus lágrimas corrían empapando el cuadro con sus lagrima, seco la foto y la dejo de vuelta en su lugar la foto- Luchare por tu amor Naruto, no me importa cuanto me tarde en conseguirlo tu estarás a mi lado, junto a mi apoyándome y amándome como siempre, si me estas tratando de olvidar, no lo voy a permitir tu estarás a mi lado no permitiré que el amor de mi vida que ya lo tengo a mi lado no se alejara de mi- dijo Sakura con total determinación en sus palabras. Y se acostó en su cama, se quedó dormida, soñando con su amado una vida feliz y con hijos de ella y de él, jugando en un parque y tranquilo de la vida sin interrumpirle nadie.

Naruto estaba en su casa acostado pensando en la joven pelirrosa, que lo único que lo que traía como decía Kurama era sufrimiento, pero para él era todo lo contrario, su vida y su amor le pertenecía a Sakura Haruno, la única persona que el rubio amara en toda su vida. Pero él sabía muy bien que su amiga amaba a un solo hombre que era su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, después de pensarlo bien decidió no revelar sus sentimientos a la pelirrosa, si ella no le preguntaba qué es lo que sentía por ella. Así que el joven rubio se acostó en su cama teniendo un sueño con su amada, pero sabía muy bien que ese sueño jamás se haría realidad o eso es lo que pensaba él.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana en Konoha, Naruto estaba en su casa acostado pensando en la joven pelirrosa, pero dejo de pensar cuando alguien estaba tocando la ventana se levantó de mala gana con una tristeza absoluta en su mirada. Abrió la ventana y estaba Kakashi afuera de la ventana.

-Naruto, la Hokage te quiere en la torre del Hokage ahora mismo-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Naruto se fue a vestirse e irse a la torre del Hokage para ver que quería Tsunade. Todo el camino estaba muy triste como lo estaba. Cuando llego la Hokage trato de mostrar una sonrisa pero no podía hay estaba la causante de su tristeza. No era nada menos que Sakura Haruno y sus amigos que lo veían con una cara de extrañados él no era así y nunca lo fue, así que Tsunade solo se levantó no le importo mucho la tristeza que llevaba el rubio, solo sabía que con la noticia que le daba a dar, esa tristeza se iba a esfumar por completó en unos segundo.

-Naruto por decisión del consejo y mía...-dijo Tsunade con un semblante serio, pero lo cambia por una sonrisa-serás el primer Rokudaime Hokage de la villa de Konoha, en menos de 2 meses será tu nombramiento-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa al final. Todos los amigos se impresionaron por la noticia que acababa de recibir a Naruto. Kakashi solo sonrió ante la noticia sabía muy bien que esto era lo que más deseaba Naruto. Sakura se sorprendió bastante, el tonto de la clase era el que se convertiría en el Rokudaime Hokage de la villa de Konoha, solo demostró una sonrisa de a oreja a oreja, que por fin se le había cumplido a su amado su gran sueño. Sus amigos cambiaron de la impresión a la felicidad, porque sabían muy bien que este era el gran sueño de su amigo y verlo ahora que lo cumple es lo mejor que le puede pasar a él. Pero se pusieron todos los presente con una cara de extrañados cuando Naruto no produjo ninguna sonrisa por la noticia, solo estaba con un semblante que se podía decir que era de tristeza absoluta, en sus ojos de color zafiro no se veía mas ese resplandor que daba una fuerza de voluntad a todo el mundo, su cara era de tristeza absoluta. Kurama en cambio adentro del rubio estaba tan impresionado con la noticia, pero cambio la sonrisa a como tenía los ninjas de Konoha porque su amigo no se ponía feliz por esa noticia que le acaban de dar si era lo que anhelaba en toda su vida.

-Qué bueno-dijo Naruto con una voz muy apagada. Todos los presentes se impresionaron por lo que acaba de decir Naruto, no podían creer que el joven que antes decía que su sueño era ser Hokage en su vida, ahora que estaba por ser nombrado el Rokudaime Hokage y considerado como el más fuerte de los Hokages, no mostraba ni un semblante de felicidad en sus palabras. Naruto se dio medio vuelta de ellos caminando hacia la puerta. Sus amigos no lo podían creer lo que estaban viendo, nadie podía articular palabras de lo que estaban viendo.

-Naruto te pasa algo?-pregunto la Hokage con una total preocupación por el rubio en sus palabras. Naruto en cambio solo se detuvo en la puerta de la salida.

-Alguna vez Tsunade te pensaste en los sentimientos que tenía Jiraiya por vos-Dijo Naruto con un tono bastante triste. Todos los presentes se impresionaron por lo que acaba de decir Naruto. En cambio con Tsunade, no podía articular palabras de lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, y solo se dispuso a escuchar de lo que estaba diciendo el rubio, parecía que el sabia más de lo que ella tenía entendido.

-Yo supe de todo lo que sentía Jiraiya por usted, Tsunade por una parte me recuerda a algo de mi vida-dijo Naruto. Algunos de los presentes se impresionaron como lo mas jóvenes, pero los mayores ya sabían de lo que se estaba refiriendo, el joven rubio se estaba dirigiendo de que el paso algo lo mismo con Sakura. Tsunade también lo entendió. El joven rubio se empezó a dar media vuelta y miro a todos los presentes. Los Sensei y Tsunade que vieron esos ojos se impresionaron, ya lo habían visto en otros ninjas de que ya no tenía ni esperanza de vivir o tenía algo que lo hacía sufrir mucho.

-Bueno no voy hablar de mi vida, solo diré que me alegra un poco de que seré Hokage, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que mi sueño de ser Hokage-dijo Naruto mientras que salía de la habitación. Todos los presentes se impresionaron, no podían creer que el rubio que antes decía que su mayor sueño, ahora tenía algo más importante eso en su vida. Todos los presente se empezaron a ir nadie no dijo nada de las palabras de Naruto. Sakura en cambio pensó mal esas palabras, creía que su amigo decía que su mayor de su sueño era estar con una chica que él amaba. Solo pensarlo que no era ella se sentía celosa, así que sin avisar a la Hokage y a los Senseis salió de la torre. Y salió a buscar al rubio como el mismo demonio se lo llevara después de buscar por un buen tiempo lo vio ahí, siguió caminando y se acercó un poco a él y le pregunto.

-Qué te pasa Naruto?-pregunto la joven Kunoichi preocupada por su amigo.

Continuara.


	4. Cap 4 Guerra de amor

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino a un amigo mío que me pidió que la publicara aquí, el nombre del autor es Fabian Mitos Hidalgo**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **..**

Capítulo 4 (Guerra de amor)

..

* * *

...

Sakura Haruno estaba al lado de Uzumaki Naruto, esperando que le dé la respuesta que ella quiere, que le estaba pasando, pero vio cómo su amigo se empezó a caminar de vuelta a su rumbo así que decidió detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-Naruto dime que te pasa?- pregunto la Kunoichi agarrando un brazo de el con una voz un poco dulce.

Naruto al escuchar esa voz solo se sonrojo un poco, que la joven Kunoichi no pudo notarlo porque estaba de espaldas de ella, así que el joven decidió dar media vuelta y sonreír con una sonrisa falsa.

-no me pasa nada enserio Datebbayo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida. Su amiga lo había notado esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en él y ya se notaba que no era verdadera, porque ella vio miles de sonrisa pero esta no parecía ni verdadera como el acostumbraba.

-deja de mentirme Naruto sé qué te pasa algo, te conozco lo suficiente bien-dijo la joven de pelos rosados con un poco de enfado en sus palabras, porque creía que Naruto le estaba ocultando algo.

Naruto solo suspiro y cambio de esa sonrisa a una cara de tristeza, ella lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber si le pasaba algo o no.

-lo siento Sakura-chan por tratar de mentirte, mi problema que tengo ahora es muy grave-dijo Naruto.

Sakura se preocupó un poco sobre el problema que podía tener su compañero...no mejor dicho al hombre que ella amaba con cada pisca de su ser.

Sakura se temió lo peor de que su amado sufría por otra chica por amor, aunque ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos que sentía su joven amigo por ella porque jamás le había dicho un te quiero o algo que le dijera que le gustaba a él, pero también sabía que todo lo que le había dicho Ino hace no mucho tiempo de que él estaba enamorada de ella.

Flash Back...

Sakura estaba con su amiga en el hospital haciendo los últimos preparativos para que enseguida comience la guerra.

-Sakura, tu nunca verdad te pusiste a pensar en los sentimientos que sentía el rubio por voz-dijo Ino.

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras que dijo su amiga de la infancia, pero ahora le quedaba más que claro que el rubio no sentía algo fuerte por ella por lo que paso en el país del hierro.

-no sé de qué hablas Ino, pero que Naruto este enamorado de mí no lo creo, porque me confesé en el país del hierro y no me tomo en cuenta, me dijo que estaba mintiendo y de que yo estaba jugando con él y sus sentimientos-dijo Sakura con una mirada triste, por haber tratado de jugar por lo que sentía su compañero por ella.

Ino solo suspiro a esto sabía que su amiga estas cosas del amor nunca tuvo suerte.

-tu quizás no lo sepas Sakura, pero me dijo Sai de tus verdaderas intenciones ese día con Naruto de detenerlo a toda costa de que no valla siguiendo buscando a Sasuke-kun, pero créeme que lo único que hiciste fue romper un poco de la amistad que tenías con Naruto-dijo Ino con una mirada triste no podía creer que su amiga de la infancia podía tratar de mentirle así a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, es muy triste que ella no haya olvidado ese amor de , niñas que tenían de más chica.

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras sabía muy bien que su amiga tenia razón desde la vez que vinieron de ese país nunca más el rubio le pedio una cita de vuelta, bajo la mirada para que no notara su tristeza, porque le dolía en parte de que Naruto desde ese día se ha vuelto distante con ella. Ino noto esa mirada de tristeza de su amiga y solo enfoco una sonrisa.

-pero créeme Sakura, aunque tú lo dudas Naruto te apuesto todo el mundo entero, de que Naruto sigue enamorado de ti, porque Naruto antes lo cantaba a las 24 de que estaba enamorado de ti, quieres saber cómo lo se aunque tú no lo sepas te lo diré, primero de que el rubio en una misión y cada vez que estabas en peligro se ponía delante tuyo para recibir cualquier golpe aunque fuera un golpe de muerte y créeme que eso es lo que canta un hombre se preocupa por ti y al estar haciendo eso por voz de recibir cualquier ataque estaba arriesgando su más grande sueño que era de convertirse en Hokage, no sabes la envidia que te tenía que cada vez que veía a Naruto recibir un golpe para protegerte y créeme que eso no lo hace cualquier hombre, no sabes como yo quería tener un hombre así de que se preocupe por ti aun así arriesgando su más grande sueño de que tan solo verte con vida es lo más hermoso que un hombre puede hacer por vos-dijo Ino con una sonrisa al final.

Sakura no se podría creer lo que estaba diciendo su amiga y le estaba diciendo que le tenía envidia por tener a un hombre como Naruto a su lado de que se preocupara por ella y que se sacrificara por ella a un poniendo en riesgo su más grande sueño. Pero continuaron con su tarea nomas.

Fin Del Flash Back...

Desde ese día antes de que comenzara la guerra tenía la esperanza de que el pudiera corresponderme al amor que siento por él y que cada día que paso con él se iba fortaleciendo a un más, pero ahora estoy aquí con el amor de mi vida que me está diciendo que tiene un gran problema, yo ya pensé puede ser cualquier problema pero en un mundo donde hay paz, el único problema que podía tener sería el de amor, tome valor de mi interior y lo único que tenía que preguntar salió de mi boca.

-me podrías decir qué clase de problema tienes Naruto-dijo Sakura con un tono bastante triste temiendo la respuesta que fueran lo que ella pensaba.

Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada a ella jamás le preguntaba sobre su vida, pero ahora todo era lo contrario ella quería saber qué problema tenía el, por su puesto su problema el amor que sentía por ella.

-mi problema no es cualquiera Sakura-chan, mi problemas es nada menos el de mi corazón, sufro por un amor que temo no me sea correspondido-dijo Naruto con un tono triste en sus palabras.

Sakura al escuchar eso su corazón se empezó a desintegrar de a poco, era verdad lo que ella pensaba que el amor de su vida estaba sufriendo por amor, que podía ser ella o no, así que soltó de sus labios la única pregunta que tenía para él.

-me podrías decir quién es esa persona-dijo Sakura con un tono de enfado en su palabra, no le gustaba que el amor de su vida estuviera enamorado de otra chica. Naruto al escuchar ese tono de enfado pensó que quizás sentía celos, pero podría ser una equivocación suya así que para que le diría que es ella por quien sufre.

-mejor me voy Sakura-chan, de esto no lo quiero hablar-dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a caminar, pero Sakura lo detiene con una de sus manos. Naruto al sentir el tacto de esas manos tan delicadas se siente como en el cielo pero solo mantiene so compostura y trata de forcejear para que lo suelte pero no lo logra. Sakura no lo quiere dejar escapar, quiere saber a toda costa de quien se trata esa chica de que tiene así al gran amor de su vida.

-por favor Naruto dime quien es esa chica-suplico la chica para que le dijera el nombre. Naruto la miro interrogante, acaso Sakura no sabía de qué estaba hablando de ella, acaso el amor que ella sentía por Sasuke era tan ciego para que ella no se diera cuenta con acciones de que la amaba con todo el alma, pero no quería decirle de quien se trataba porque era ella y no quería ser rechazado.

-lo siento Sakura-chan pero no quiero hablar de esto-dijo el aguazul de sacarse el agarre de la pelirrosa y desaparecer en un rayo amarillo. Sakura se fue de ese lugar pero no sabía que una Chinata estaba escuchando la conversación del rubio y Sakura. Sakura empezó a caminar y preguntándose de quien se trataba esa persona, cuando llego en la casa del rubio pero una voz le hizo detener el paso.

-Sakura-san-dijo una voz detrás de la pelirrosa, que Sakura la reconoció al instante y que volteo al verla y pudo ver que se trataba de Hinata Hyuga una de sus amigas, pero para ella significaba rival en el amor de Sakura, porque los 2 estaban enamoradas del mismo chico.

-hola Hinata, que te trae por aquí?-dijo Sakura parando en frente de la casa de Naruto.

-he escuchado tu conversación que tuviste con Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y pude ver claramente que quería ver quien era esa persona que amaba Naruto-kun-dijo la joven heredera Hyuga sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa- si él te llega a decir que yo soy esa persona especial en la vida de Naruto-kun, espero que no te entrometas en nuestra felicidad, ahora que Sasuke-san, regreso porque no te vas con el si eso era lo que más querías o me equivoco por eso estuviste arduamente entrenando para traerlo si no me equivoco, solo te pido una cosa Sakura-san si el me elije como esa persona especial en su vida espero que no te metas en nuestra relación, sé que quizás ahora te hayas dado cuenta de que te enamoraste de una persona que solo le interesa el mismo-dijo la joven Hyuga.

La chica de cabello rosado no emitió sonido alguno, solo sus ojos se clavaron con los de la pelinegra. Apretó sus puños no con enojo si con determinación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata.

-Tal vez toda mi vida a estado llena de errores, pero aun soy joven para poder remediarlos –dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y fue su turno para ser ahora ella quien le hiciera frente a la heredera Hyuga- te doy la razón de que me obsesione por un hombre que solo le importaba el mismo, ahora que se encuentra con nosotros no lo veo de la misma manera de cómo cuando era una niña ¡No! Es mi amigo y compañero de equipo eso es Sasuke-Kun para mí –avanzo un poco más, era su turno de hacer retroceder a la Hyuga- Y Naruto, él se volvió la persona más importante para mí, no hay mañana que no me pregunte qué es lo que debe de estar haciendo, es mi fortaleza y mi energía de seguir siempre adelante ¡No Importa Que Tal Mal Se Vea El Camino! El camino del ninja siempre estará llenos de peligros pero siempre habrá personas que estarán a tu lado para triunfar, ¡Eso Es Naruto Para Mí! – Se quedaron viendo fijamente ambas chicas- no me intimidaras con esto Hinata Hyuga, si me haces tropezar ¡Me Volveré a Levantar! Todas las veces que sean para que yo pueda estar al lado del hombre que amo, no te la pondré fácil porque al igual que tú, yo soy una mujer enamorada ¡Soy Haruno Sakura! Y amo a Uzumaki Naruto como si fuese el sol mismo, ni tu ni nadie me lo va a arrebatar

No se dejara intimidar por su rival en el amor, seguirá luchando por tener el corazón de aquel hombre que ha llegado a amar, Hinata le miro con algo de enojo…pero después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ¡Acepto El Reto! Ambas darían lo mejor de sí para poder conquistar el amor del rubio, la guerra ha comenzado y solo una persona la cual había permanecido oculta, fue testigo de las palabras de la chica de cabello rosado.

Naruto: (Ojos en par) …..S-S-Sakura….tu

Continuara...

* * *

Notas del Publicador:

Esta publicación de este capitulo esta dedicada a una amiga mía que es st3rfire, espero que lo disfrutes.


	5. Cap 5 Plan de confesión

**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino a un amigo mío que me pidió que la publicara aquí, el nombre del autor es Fabian Mitos Hidalgo**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

Cap.5 (Plan de confesión)

.

* * *

...

Naruto estaba hay escuchando las palabras de su amiga, pero acaso escucho mal que lo amaba eso era imposible para el si siempre demostró sentimientos hacia Sasuke, así que lo único que decidió fue acercarse a ellas, también escucho las palabras de Hinata pero estaba muy equivocada en sus palabras.

-hola chicas-dijo Naruto mientras que saludaba con las manos. Hinata y Sakura miraron para atrás donde se encontraba el rubio, Hinata se sonrojo y Sakura solo se sorprendió por encontrarlo hay.

-ho...hola...Na...Naru..Naruto...Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata tartamudeando. Naruto solo suspiro de cómo le costaba decir su nombre a Hinata, era muy tímida a veces, Sakura solo miraba a su rival con una gota anime enserio que a veces se pasaba de timidez.

-bueno chicas si me permiten tengo que entrar a mi casa, hasta luego-dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a dirigirse a su apartamento.

-hasta luego Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sonrojada y tartamudeando.

-hasta mañana Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras que se empezaba a dirigir a su casa al igual que Hinata, mientras que Sakura pensaba lo que le dijo Hinata, pero ella iba a pelear por el hombre que amaba estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible para estar una vida con él a su lado. Mientras que Naruto estaba acostado pensando en lo que dijo Sakura, acaso era verdad de lo que dijo Sakura a Hinata que lo amaba incondicionalmente que estaría dispuesta a luchar por él, pero le hacía casi imposible y pensó que solo había escuchado mal. Sakura llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres y se dirigió para su habitación, mientras que pensaba en que iba a ser con el rubio, y una pequeña idea se le vino en la mente.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer para estar sola con Naruto un tiempo-dijo Sakura mientras que salía de su habitación y se despidió de sus padres para dirigirse rápidamente hacia la torre Hokage para pedirle un pequeño favor a su maestra. Llego a la oficina de su maestra golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz adentro de la oficina. Sakura al escuchar esa voz decidió entrar a la oficina, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su maestra.

-Sakura que haces aquí yo no te he llamado?-pregunto incrédula Tsunade.

-vera maestra le vengo a pedir un favor-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno Sakura dime qué clase de favor me quieres pedir-dijo Tsunade, que quería saber porque tenía esa sonrisa.

-vera maestra hace ya unos días me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto y vengo a pedirle un pequeño favor para confesarme a el-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en su cara. Tsunade la miro sorprendida pero sabía muy bien que su alumna sentía sentimientos hacia el rubio y eso era lo que esperaba hace mucho tiempo de que su alumna estuviera con Naruto una persona que para ella era como un hijo.

-y dime Sakura de qué favor se trata-dijo Tsunade. Sakura solamente sonrió a su maestra.

-vera Tsunade-sama, dentro de unos 4 días se convertirán 5 años de que el gran puente "Uzumaki Naruto" haya sido construido y bueno vera si es que puede mandar a mí y a Naruto a una misión al país de las olas por una semana y en esa semana podre confesarme a él y espero que me acepte-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que su maestra aceptara. Tsunade miro a Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella también sabía que ese puente cumpliría enseguida 5 años y bueno no estaría mal que hay fuera la confesión, pero también tenía una duda porque no aquí nomas en la aldea.

-y porque no te confiesas aquí nomas, si es lo mismo que te vayas hay que aquí nomas-pregunto Tsunade incrédula porque no entendía porque su alumna prefería hacer la confesión en otro lugar. Sakura apretó los dientes que su maestra lo noto.

-vera Tsunade-sama, quiero que sea allá porque me quiero mantener alejada de Hinata Hyuga porque ella también está enamorada de Naruto y seguro va pelear por él, así que mi plan es salir de la aldea por una semana nomas, confesarme hay y si me acepta pedirle que seamos novios y hay cuando regresemos seguro Hinata no va a molestar-dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Tsunade entendió por lo que le estaba diciendo ella quería mantener alejado a Naruto de ella para que no moleste en su relación, Tsunade sonrió, porque por fin una generación que no se repetía como la de ella y estaba feliz de que su alumna se haya dado cuenta de que Naruto era el hombre de que ella se merecía, pero también sabia de que no era necesario hacer todo esto porque ella sabía muy bien de que el rubio sentía sentimientos hacia su alumna así que no venía al caso de hacer esto, pero como el puente enseguida iba a cumplir años de su construcción estaría bien de que hay se hiciera la confesión de su alumna para hacerlo aún más especial.

-ok acepto hacer esto, les mandare a llamar mañana a ustedes 2 para darles la misión-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura solamente sonrió y conteniéndose de no saltar de alegría de que su maestra haya aceptado esta petición tan grande para ella.

-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, si me permite me retiro-dijo Sakura mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-espera Sakura-dijo su maestra. Sakura se giró para atrás para mirar a su maestra.

-que pasa maestra?-pregunto Sakura con una mirada incrédula. Su maestra sonrió.

-espero que después de que vengan de este viaje no me encuentre de que estas esperando un hijo de Naruto-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura al comentario de su maestra se sonrojo terriblemente, aunque para ella no estaría mal esperar un hijo de Naruto que la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo pero sabía muy bien que era muy corta edad para hacer eso.

-no como cree maestra que yo voy a esperar un hijo de Naruto quizás a un futuro sip pero ahora somos muy jóvenes todavía-dijo Sakura sonrojada. Tsunade solo sonrió a su comentario pero sabía que eso iba a pasar muy pronto, quizás si después de este viaje dentro de unos meses quizás su querida alumna se quede embarazada.

-bueno Sakura te dejara partir hasta mañana tendrás una semana para esa confesión, espero que lo hagas porque si no se lo tendrás que decir aquí nomas-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, pero muy pronto se volvió a meter en el gran papeleo que hay en el escritorio.

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama que no voy a escapar esta oportunidad que me está dando-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que se retiraba del despacho. Mientras que Tsunade atendía el papeleo dejo un poco y encamino hacia la ventana donde veía a su alumna dirigiéndose a su casa, que segura debería estar lleno de felicidad por dentro de que dentro de poco se iba a confesar al cabeza hueca de Naruto.

-valla parece que esta generación no es como la nuestra Jiraiya-kun-dijo Tsunade mientras que le caía una lagrima en su rostro, recordando al gran amor de que le tenía a su querido amigo de equipo pero que jamás se pudo confesar por no estar segura de sus sentimientos, pero ahora miraba a su fiel alumna de que no tomaba el mismo camino que ella.

Sakura estaba muy feliz que cuando llego a su casa sus padres le miraban con cara de interrogatorio de porque estaba muy feliz, pero no decidieron preguntar porque quizás era algo personal, pero que dentro de muy poco quizás ya sabrían porque tenía esa felicidad en su cara. Sakura termino de comer con sus padres y se dirigió para su habitación donde empezó a preparar un poco de su ropa para ocupar para mañana la "misión" que le estaba por dar Tsunade, ella pensaba que sería bueno ir con una ropa más cómoda de lo que ocupaba por lo que veía en el país de las olas hacia un poco de calor en esta época, así que empezó a preparar ropa nueva para la misión de mañana, que no sería cualquier misión que sería su misión de confesarse al gran amor de su vida Naruto Uzumaki, cuando preparo la ropa la dejo hay de lado nomas, y se puso ropa más cómoda para dormir, soñando con el gran amor de su vida una vida feliz con hijos.

Mientras Tanto en la habitación de Naruto, estaba hay tirado en su cama recién termino de cenar su preciado rumen, pero pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar hoy de que Sakura, el gran amor de su vida le dijo que la amaba, pero eso era imposible para él, él sabía muy bien de que su amiga Sakura amaba a Sasuke, que estaba en la aldea aunque desde que está en la aldea jamás le había visto juntos en realidad solo les había visto en unas misiones nomas, pero Sakura jamás se acercaba a él y le pedía que saliera con él, en realidad se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el quizás sea verdad de lo que escucho y quizás sea buena idea de que él se confesara a Sakura, pero tenía un miedo de que le rechazara, de que le dijera de que amaba a Sasuke.

-porque Sakura Haruno te tuviste que meter en este corazón, sigo recordando todavía el primer día de que me enamore de ti, era como si fuera de que vi un ángel cerca mío-dijo Naruto en sus pensamientos mientras que empezaba a recordad algo.

Flash Back...

Naruto con tan solo 5 años iba caminando en el parque de Konoha, apenas logro salvarse de los aldeanos de que lo querían golpear, pero de repente mientras se empezaba acercar a los columpios de la parque de Konoha, vio una niña hay de que le vio directamente tenía el pelo de color rosa algo muy raro para el niño que encontrara una niña con ese cabello, pero para sus ojos con ese cabello era alguien especial, también vio que tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde de forma esmeralda que el niño lo miraba a los ojos y se podía perder tan fácil en ellos, pero algo que le dolió al niño es que la niña estaba llorando. El niño apenas como pudo se acercó a ella.

-hola-dijo Naruto con temor, de que ella también lo tratara como le habían tratado algunos niños. La niña levanto su cara y me miro fijamente, Naruto no podía aguantar esa mirada de la niña es como si fuera que la niña fuera un ángel mismo, pero se sorprendió a lo que dijo.

-tú también te vienes a burlar de mi-dijo la niña llorando. Naruto se preguntaba porque se tenía que burlar de ella si para él era la niña más hermosa de que podía ver en este mundo.

-y porque lo tendría que hacer?-preguntó el rubio sin entender porque se tenía que burlar de ella. La niña le miro con cara de sorprendida.

-no te hagas, seguro te vienes a burlar de mi por mi gran frente-dijo la niña llorando. Naruto la miro en la frente era verdad de que era un poco grande, pero con los mayores miedos se acercó a la niña y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la niña. Sorprendiendo así a la pequeña niña que no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer el niño.

-es verdad que es un poco grande, pero es mejor para besarla y también es una hermosa frente que tienes-dijo Naruto sonrojado en sus palabras. La niña también se sonrojo se levantó, seco sus lágrimas y le dirigió una sonrisa al niño. Naruto al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo a un más como una niña podía tener una sonrisa tan bella como ella.

-me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la niña sonrojada.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el tuyo?'-pregunto el niño con un pequeño sonrojo.

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un placer conocerte Naruto-dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Naruto de vuelta se volvió a sonrojar.

-hija bananos ya a casa-dijo una voz, que para la niña era reconocida.

-me voy ahora Naruto mis padres me están buscando espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver-dijo la niña mientras que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Naruto y se empezó a dirigir para la salida del parque donde estaba sus padres. Naruto la miro irse con un sonrojo, la había besado en la mejilla. Naruto para ese momento se prometió solo una cosa proteger esa sonrisa de ella, para que nunca pierda esa luz.

Fin Del Flash Back...

Naruto se sonrojo al recordar ese día donde fue el primer día de que se enamoró completamente de Naruto.

-ese día fue el mejor de toda mi vida, tú fuiste la primera Niña que me había sonreído Sakura-chan y créeme que eso para mí en ese tiempo era muy especial, creo que me enamore de esa sonrisa que para mí era muy especial, pero también de a poco me empezó a enamorar de todo de ti, pero después de que entramos en la academia pude notar que te olvidaste completamente de mí y vi que tenías sentimientos hacia Sasuke, aunque a mí no me gustaba quería verte feliz nomas y todavía deseo eso Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que de a poco se empezaba a dormir plácidamente teniendo un sueño con su querida pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura estaba teniendo un sueño.

Sakura estaba hay en el parque de Konoha con tan solo unos 5 años de edad , estaba hay en un columpio llorando de que hace un rato unos niños se había burlado de ella. Pero de repente escucho una voz cerca de ella.

-hola-dijo un niño que estaba en frente de ella, ella levanto la cabeza y vio a un niño de su misma edad, que tenía el color de ojos azules como el cielo, llevaba el cabello rubio, tenía 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla. Ella le miro con miedo de que se viniera a burlar de ella.

-tú también te vienes a burlar de mi-dijo Sakura mientras que seguía llorando. Vio como el niño le miraba con una cara de que no sabía nada.

-y porque lo tendría que hacer?-pregunto el niño con una cara de extrañado, ella solo le miro de vuelta.

-no te hagas, seguro te vienes a burlar de mi gran frente-dijo la niña mientras que seguía llorando no le gustaba de que se burlaran de ella. El niño solo la miro, el niño le dio un pequeño beso en su frente. Sakura al ver el acto del niño solamente se sonrojo un poco, porque ningún niño nunca lo había hecho eso con ella siempre se burlaban de que ella fea, pero en este niño era diferente.

-es verdad que es un poco grande, pero es mejor para besarla, y también es una hermosa frente que tienes-dijo el niño. Ella se sorprendió por el comentario del niño, se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras, de que era mejor para besar su frente y de que era hermosa, se levantó del columpio se secó la lágrimas y sonrió al niño, porque era el primer niño que no se burlaba de ella.

-me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Sakura queriendo saber quién era ese niño.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado que ella lo noto.

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno es un gusto conocerte Naruto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba por seguir hablando con el pero una voz la llama.

-hija bananos ya para casa-dijo una voz afuera del parque.

-nos vemos Naruto espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar-dijo la niña, mientras que se despedía de el dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero después de hacer se empezó a dirigir con sus padres que le estaban esperando afuera del parque pero se sonrojo al hacer eso ella al niño.

Fin del Flash Back...

Sakura se despertó al instante en ese momento, recordó esta noche donde había conocido a Naruto, él era ese niño que le había alagado su frente en ese día, pero que después de un tiempo se había olvidado de él, pero ahora lo volvió a recordar.

\- así que tú eras ese niño que me calmo ese día, en verdad Naruto eres una gran persona para mi ahora ya lo sé, espero que todavía te siga gustando esta frente que tengo porque quiero sentir de vuelta esos labios en mi frente de que la beses-dijo Sakura mientras que se volvía acostar y a dormir de vuelta.

Continuara...


End file.
